Necromungus
A necromungus (plural necromungus,) is a humanoid being of incredible innate abilities. The necromungus are skilled necromancers, shapeshifters and warriors, capable of branching out into whatever obscure sections of magic they wish and master it with relative ease. It is believed that they were created during the God Wars, and the greatest of their ranks became generals in the God Wars for both sides. The God Wars killed off the majority of their kind, and those that still lingered at the start of the Fourth Age were systematically eliminated, went into hiding, or turned against one another. The current number of active necromungus is unknown. Third Age The history of the necromungus species, like most other species in Raeltir, has been lost due to the chaos of the God Wars. In fact, whether they are a separate species to humanity or not has never been proven- there are arguments that the necromungus were simply incredibly powerful sorcerers or battle commanders, that were given 'necromungus' as a title for their ferocity. Their affinity with the dead, (the necromungus are said to have a skeletal form as well as their corporeal form,) is similar to that of the Necrolords, whilst their advanced magical capabilities in other areas, (growing in size, changing their appearance, manipulating shadows) has given them an association with Skeletors- these three might simply be one in the same. Chief amongst the necromungus was Adronamus, said to be one of the greatest generals in the God Wars- so powerful, indeed, that he was forced to be sealed away for eternity, as none could kill him. The dwarves refer to the demon-god Zenaphor as a necromungus, perhaps attempting to discredit the power of the being that destroyed Anzalibur. Perhaps most prominent amongst the names bandied about as a potential necromungus is that of Silvisk, a powerful necromancer and shadow manipulator in the Third Age who was labelled as responsible for a vast number of unrelated atrocities across the globe. How many of these were actually committed by the individual or were instead simply accredit to him, (indeed, if he even existed at all,) is unknown. After the War As the necromungus were supposedly given high-ranking positions due to their military strengths, most of them were certainly wiped out during the God Wars. Those that remained were exposed to a vast power vacuum- without gods interfering in Raeltir, they were now amongst the most powerful beings on the planet. It is suspected that this lead to a lot of internal conflict, or for some necromungus to leave this realm in expectation of a conflict. Some necromungus tried to hold onto power, such as Geleleys Greenskin, but were slain as the world began to climatise to the concept of peace. It would be another two thousand years before the necromungus would enter the main stage again. A group of four, lead by the infamous Zemouriel, himself a commander of evil in the God Wars, created what is known as The Darkness, an army molded from shadows. With this the necromungus attempted to attack Capital City itself and kill Sir Markus VonH, and after that, instill their rule over the entirety of the planet. However, the acts of the brave heroes at the Battle at Mynori Point ended in the deaths of all those necromungus involved. In the Modern Age List of known or suspected Necromungus and their where-abouts: Adronamus (sealed away for all eternity) Silvisk (location unknown- existence sketchy) Zenaphor (banished from Raeltir) Zemouriel (slain during the Battle at Mynori Point by the Wrath of Bloodlust) Geleleys Greenskin (slain during the early Fourth Age) Huriel (slain during the early Fourth Age- assumed necromungus due to allegiance to Zenaphor) Saiphera (at the Pyramid of Zenaphor in The North- known Zenaphor fanatic) Category:Species